


Brothers, you know?

by HelmetParty



Series: Nasty McElroy Content [2]
Category: My Brother My Brother and Me (Podcast), Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Candlenights, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Incest, M/M, RPF, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Justin is being a particularly annoying pest while Griffin is visiting during Candlenights. Travis is oblivious and hopefully it stays that way.In other words: I'm genuinely sorry for wiriting this.





	Brothers, you know?

**Author's Note:**

> And when I say I'm genuinely sorry for writing this, I mean it. I'm awaiting a call out post and my eventual death. Unrelated, I ask that you don't do a big meme and send this to the McElroy's. Don't do a hit. If by the off chance this gets sent to them and they read it, it would unironically be the worst thing so please don't do that! Anyway, I hope you enjoy, or at the very least, find funny. I wrote this unironically and this is not a troll, which you'll come to understand if you read my other fics. Cheers.

This is fine. It was  _fine._

"So you're saying ghosts but with guns?" Travis laughed, Justin wheezing in the background. "Like, 'ooooooh, I'm a ghost', and suddenly a gun floats through the floor and shoots you?"

It was fine.

"Listen. We just need to take a second and focus on the fact that a gun has died and has a soul." 

It was absolutely not fine, actually.

It was hard for Griffin to grasp how Justin was mantaining such a normal facade. He was wheezing and laughing like normal, still spitting funny commentary and jokes like it was nothing, like his hand wasn't wrapped around Griffin's cock right now. 

"Well, how do you know a gun doesn't have a soul? Maybe the bullet was it's heart so when it was shot it dies?"

Both Travis and Justin laughed. "I didn't think it would be good, but this new season of Ghost Whisperer is amazing."

All Griffin can do is breathe. He was sitting in Justin's lap, his pants down around his waist along with his underwear. He was painfully hard, something he didn't expect to be tonight while live recording for the new episode of the podcast. He silently cursed Justin for putting him in this situation, but also didn't truly wish it to stop.

"Griffin, you've been kind of quiet for a while," Travis casually mentions.

"I'm just trying to see if we can get this idea trademarked before Marvel gets it with the new Avengers movie," he manages, and honestly it sounded decently normal. He was somewhat proud of himself for pulling it off.

Justin takes the quiet pause after Griffin's comment to read another question, his laptop on the table beside the couch. Even now, focused on something else, his pace doesn't slow. He's unrelenting.

"Brothers McElroy, my brother continuously calls me at work every week. It's not something important, it's always dumb stuff, like how he found an entire dozen of doughnuts outside a school dumpster." Justin takes a moment to laugh, as does travis. "How can I make him stop bothering me? And more importantly, how can I stop making him crawl in dumpsters outside of schools? Please help me, from Smelly in San Fran."

Griffin uses this opportunity. "Wow, sounds like your brother is a nasty boy," he says, normally, hopefully praying that Justin would get the hint that was for him. 

"Listen, if the doughnuts are like a day old, then this is fine, right? That's not the problem. The problem is that he..." Justin wheezes. "Went through a school trash can?"

Justin's pace quickens.

"F-fuck," Griffin mutters quietly. He pushed his mic away from his face as he squirms underneath his brother's touch. He hopes that Travis didn't pick it up, and thankfully, it seems he didn't. "Does your brother go to school, or is he just being a weirdo and hanging out there?" 

Griffin doesn't exactly know what the next few minutes sound like. He tunes out his brother's talk, only painfully laughing when everyone else did, only to keep up his facade. He feels Justin hardening beneath him as he moves, trying to thrust into his brother's hand as much as possible. One hand grips Justin's thigh and the other is on his own chest, he's breathing heavier and feels himself close.

"Griffin?" Travis says. "You okay?"

"Fuck!"

"Griffin, no swearing! Candlenights, remember? We gotta cut this out now."

Griffin's hips shake as he comes. Justin is rutheless, jerking him hard and fast, holding him as he rides out his orgasm.

It's a moment, but Griffin suddenly realized he was talked to.

"Y-yeah, I'm good, just spilled my coffee."

"Yeah, you should probably go clean that real quick, then we can continue," Justin chimes in. They all take a break for a minute, muting the Skype call as Justin takes off his headset. Griffin slowly gets up, pulling his pants back on. 

"Did you really have to do that while we record?"

"What else are bothers for?"

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4AM and this is probably trash, plus I wrote this on my phone so truly my bad.


End file.
